Strawberry Fantasy?
by DayDreamerKitty
Summary: Tadase starts being weird and random, Amu starts having these weird fantasy weird stuff when she with ikuto and then they go to the past and little Amu says things Amu didnt want Ikuto to hear what will happen? Amuto xxx Please Complete.
1. WHAT?

Ok people go easy on me this is my first story so …so….so haha never mind lol

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty/foxy: so heeeeeeeeey guys what's up lol

Everyone:……..~silence~

Kitty: rigghhhhhhhhhhhhhhht……..ya….ok…thx for knowing you all ahahah lol

Amu: was that supposed to be funny??

Kitty: umm..…ya ?? lol

Amu: okkkkkkkk AHAHAHAHHAHAHAH LOL….you want me to do that??

Kitty: well ~pokes amu's forehead~ DUUUUUUUUUUUUH

Utau: you gatta admit that was sooooooooooo funny haha

Kitty: awww thank you utau love you ~hugs tight~

Utau: No hug……..g…ing k…..k….k…k…i…t..t…y

Kitty: ah sorry ~lets go~ my bad

Ikuto: Yo ~does bala balance~

Kitty: OMMMMMMMMMG ~starts laughing my head off~ ahahhahahahahaha… lol

Rima: YOUR DOING IT WRONG ~ fire coming out of her~

Kitty: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA…..

ikuto: oops…..~runs away~

kitty: HHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH…….

Rima: ~chases after him~

Kitty: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH…..~falls to the floor still laughing~

Amu: I think she going to die soon…~looks at kitty~

Kitty: haha ME haha DIE haha DON'T haha MAKE haha ME haha LAUGH haha Loooooooooooool hahahahahah ok ok

Amu: yeah ~does bala balance~ ya cool

Kitty: lets get on with the story RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMA

Rima: ya? ~looks at amu~

Kitty: do the dis-….

Rima: kitty does not own shugo chara or its characters....

Kitty: or I will k-….

Rima: oooooooooon with the story

Kitty: kill ya….lol? hhe^^

Rima: plz enjoy

Kitty: that's my girl hehe^^~does bala balance~

Everyone: ~BALA BALANCE~

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**FIRST CHAPTER**

~Ding-dong ding-dong~

"ahhh finally i can go home" amu said so happy and in a bored tone.

"AMMMMMMMUUUUUUU-CHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" yaya jumped on her as she got up.

"whoa..what are you doing trying to kill me" amu said laughing.

"amu-chiiii" yaya said in a bored tone.

"what?"

"amu-chii"yaya said in a happy voice thinking of playing a game.

"what"

amu-chii"

"What"

"amu-chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

"WHat"

"AMU-chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

"WHAt"

"a....m...u...-...c...h...iiiiiiiiiiii"

"WHAT"

amu-chii?

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" amu said angry

"uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"yaya starts to fake cry.

"ah am sor-...."amu said get interrupted by someone.

"she is fake crying..."rima said while passing by

"oh...." amu looked at yaya in a stupid way.

"NOOOO U SPOILED THE GAAAAAME" yaya shouted.

"its not my fault" rima said

"yes it is"

" no it isnt"

"yes"

"no"both of them were still fighting...amu went out of the door they didnt seem to notice her going out.

"ahh finally peace and quiet" amu said happily

"laaaaaaaa~la~la~LAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~LA~LA~LA~LAAAAAAAlalllalalalallalalallaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" someone started to sing

"well looks like someone cant sing....thats my _peace and quiet gone_.." amu said in a bad mood going to the person who was singing.

"la la la la ~~~~LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~LA LALALLA LALALA lalalallala ala~~~la" the person continued to sing.

"SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UPPPPP" amu shouted when she look at the person who was singing she was shocked

"...ah..amu...."the person said embarrassed.

"......AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA WHAT you you you......AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH"amu started to laugh so hard _**(A/N:o0o0o0 i wonder who it is ahhaha hehe^^ lool**__**)**_

"ahh...amu...uh...ahh....i....was....just...um...singing?....." tadase blushed.

"sure you was tadase hhahahah"amu said. **(A/N:i dont hate tadase.... its...... just i thought it would..... be funny..i guess?? lol)**

"...i..."tadase said blushing even more.

"ahh u made my day tadase thanks especially that uniform your wearing hahaha "amu said in a happy mood with some laugher in her **(A/N: did i forget to tell ya that he was wearing a girls uniform hehe^^lol)**

"i...umm yh sure"tadase said then runs away.

'ahhhh that was a good laugh' amu thought to her self and when she turned around she.......

_**BANG**_

" Yo" ikuto said grabbing amu from falling on the ground

" GAAH...i uhh...." amu looked at him he had a smirk on his face.

" hmmm" ikuto still smirking and still grabbing amu.

"uhhh..."amu realized that ikuto was still grabbing she stood up right" y-you can l-let go of me n-now" she said while blushing a bit.

" huh... so hows my little cute kitten doing" he said smirking and let go of her leaning over her leaving an inch between them.

"...dont call m-me LITTLE C-CUTE K-KITTEN..." amu said while pushing ikuto away from her.

"hmmm heh...your cute when you blush" ikuto said teasing her while smirking...

"s-stop t-teasing me" amu said blushing like a tomato

" why"ikuto said smirking

"cause...."amu said thinking

"umm cause?..."ikuto said smirking

"i ...uhh...dont...ummm...kn-....its cause i hate it" amu said blushing

"hmm so thats it i thought it was something better"ikuto said smirking

"...i uhhhh ahhhhhhhh ..." amu then turns around blushing just about to walk away when....

ikuto grabbed her and hugged from the back"where is meh little kitten going??..."he smirked

"i......nowhere"amu said blushing when suddenly.......

**THE END OF THE CHAPTER (LOL)**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

kitty: sorry guys if the story was short sorry...

tadase: why was i wearing a girls uniform and singing...

kitty: you well... you know .. suited it?? i guess hahahah lol hehe

amu: BUWAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHA lol that was funny...

a little comes out of now where

cat: meow

kitty: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww so cute~hugs it then puts it back on the floor~

cat: meow ~does bala balance~

everyone:OMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMG LOL AHAHAHAH WOOW A CAT CAN DO BALA BALANCE COOL

then all the animals come in and do~BALA BALANCE~...

everyone: WOOOOOOOOOOOOW

kitty: you know this house is not a BALA BALANCE ZOO YOU KNOW NOW GET OUT ALL OF YOU NOOOOOOOOW

everybody goes...

~silence~....

kitty:...everybody...gone..bye...without me??...they ...left...gone..,.bye bye.....didnt invite me oh wellz........RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMA

rima: yes

kitty: NOOOOOOOOOOW OR ELS-.....

rima: please r&r so kitty wont kill me please guys....

kitty: good ....

rima: ~runs away~

kitty...uhh oh well ~BALA BALANCE~PLEASE R&R thank you and thank you for reading bye~disappears~

~silence no one there so quiet~lol hehe haha^^


	2. funny day?

ok hi everyone

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

kitty: hi hi hi

yaya: KIITTY................

kitty: YAAYYA.........

amu: IKKUTTO

ikuto: AMMUUU

rima: RIIIIIMMMMMAAAA

kitty: well goooooood for everyone now you all know each other how about you all do the discla-

everyone: KIIIIIIITTTYYY dooooes nooot ooowwwwwwwwwwwn shhuuuugoooo chhaaaaaarrrrrrrrraaaaa noooow on wiiiiiith the storrrrrrry hhhaaave fuuuuuun

kitty: you weridos lol but goood lol and why did rima say her own name?

rima: cuz no one wheres there so i thought i would say it...0-0..

kitty:oh...ok then lol

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**SECOND CHAPTER**

~puffffff~

"huh??"ikuto and amu said together

then ikuto noticed something....

"hmmmm my liitle cute kitten has got...."ikuto said smirking

" GOT WHAT??"amu said worried....

"little cute...."ikuto saying again

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT"amu said"tell me"

" cat ears"ikuto smirked then he started to play with them" and of course a tail" **(A/N: for some reason i have a feeling that all of you didnt think it was cat ears but something else LOL)**

"..........you??you?you..w-w-w-w-W-W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT???....."amu shouted

" heh..."ikuto smirked still playing with her ears then stroked her tail..."is amu wondering how she got them?"he smirked and blew through her ear.

"uwwwwwah stop YOU pervert let go of me now"amu said blushing as a tomato

ikuto let go of her 'she is so cute and adorable with those ears and tail and of course when she is blushing'he thought"so what is my little _amu _going to do now?" he smirked

"stop that you pervert and i....dont know ok"amu said running of somewhere no one can find and see her she was blushing really hard.

then she heard someone shouting"weeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaa~**(A/N: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOL)** then when she went to see who it was she.....LAUGHING SO HARD AND BLUSHING LOOKING THE OTHER WAY ROUND SO SHE Wont see what she saw**(A/N:her cat ears and tail already went lol)**

**" **whaaaa------hahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahaha"she laugh and laughed

"a....mu...."tadase blushing half naked

"you you you HAHAHAHAHHA why where you saying weeehaa half naked and holding your clothes in your head turning it around dancing HAHAHAHAHAHHAH"amu said blushing and still laughing.**(A/N: sorry i just had to put it ahahahhahahaha lol)**

"i...i...i...."tadase ran away so she wouldn't see him....

"OMG HAHAHAAHAH"amu laughed she fell on the ground laughing...."ahh that was a good laugh"she looked up at the sky..then she got up an looked at her watched"AHHHH I am going to be late i need to get home"she said in a panic

~at home~

"AMMMMM HOOOOOOOOME"amu said happy

"oh amu dear why are you so happy today"amu's mom said

"ahhhh mom you dont wanna know haha"amu said going up stairs

"oh....ok"amu's mom said while going back to what she was doing.

~night time~

"ahh i wonder whats going to happen tomorrow"amu said while closing her eyes going to sleep.

~morning~

"AMU DEAR WAKE UP AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL"amu's mom shouted.

"urgh OK..."amu said half asleep then she got out of bed and got ready went down stairs had her breakfast."ok bye mom dad"she said while going out of the door

"ok bye take care"amu's mom said.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

kitty: ahh sorry it was short but you gatta wait till next chapter and maybe if i feel like it i will put in every chapter something funny that tadase does ok i hoped you enjoyed

tadase: why me??

kitty:because....because....AHH I DONT KNOW LOl.

amu: ahahahhahah man tadase

ikuto: how comes i wasn't in it that much??

kitty: because i hate you(OMG LIKE I WOULD WHO WOULD HATE IKUTO)

IKUTO:~SHOCKED~

amu:i think that was to much kitty ~kisses ikuto on the lips~

ikuto: awww my little kitten loves me how cut~glares at kitty~

amu:~blushes~

kitty:WHOA AMU get a room you two

amu & ikuto: ~glares~

kitty:haha i think that was too much anyway plz REVIEW PLZ

ikuto & amu: DONT..

kitty: aww~cries~....plz guys..rima??

rima: OMG WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER~hugs kitty~

kitty~hugs back~thank you rima can you?

rima: ya REVIEW OR ELSE

kitty: ~stands up~ NO STORY...hehe^^lol


	3. long day,plans and a kiss?

.....................

kitty:............

ikuto: whats wrong with her...

amu: i have no idea...~goes to kitty~hey kitty wha-..

kitty:~glares and face says dont even bother asking or i will kill you and go away plus i am not going to talk~

amu:.....ahh o-k...~goes to ikuto~

ikuto:..so someone is in a BAD mood

kitty:~glares~

ikuto: whoa take it easy take a chill pill chillax...

amu: what are you talking about

rima: o0o0o0o i guess kitty's angry

ikuto and amu: we know that

utau: its because

ikuto and amu: because???....

rima and utau: because....

ikuto and amu: BECAUSE????????????? TELL US...now

utau: its...

rima: because

utau: she

rima: didnt

utau: get

rima: any

utau and rima: reviews.....and she would of been happy even though if it was just one for chapter 2

ikuto and amu: HALF AN HOUR LATER....and woow i feel sorry for her

rima and utau: next time we wont tell you what it is......KITTY DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA T.T thanks alot guys she's angry and sad now T.T~goes and hugs kitty~T.T

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"ahh"amu looks at her watch "hmm i still go time to do something before going to school" she said to herself

"hmmmmm so in that spare time you want to do something _amu**" **ikuto said while hugging her and smirking._

_"AHH-"amu screamed but then something covered her mouth..._

_" why are you so loud in the morning"ikuto said with a smirk on his face._

_"well its your fault.."amu said nearly yelling at him _

_"hmm" ikuto bit her ear softly with a smirk on his face_

_" KYAAAAAAAAAAA PERV" amu said then she felt something behind her_

_"not bad wings amu angel"he said_

_"ahhhhhhhhh _WHATS WITH THESE FANTASY THINGS I HOPE I AM NOT A DEVIL NEXT"amu said 'but hey my wings are cool nice shiny and white just like an angel' she thought

"aww amu dear likes her wings.."ikuto said with a smirk

"ahh shut up..."amu looked at her watch "ahhhhh i have to get to schoool" amu turned around just about to run when....

ikuto grabbed her hand turned her around so she can face his way he put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up so she could see him and then"is amu dear going leave with out this"he said..

"without wh-"amu got interrupted by something touching against her lips

amu pulled him away"wh-wha t are you doing you p-perv and and..."amu said while her face is a tomato

"how cute... now now you will be late for school"she said smirking.."or do you want to stay for some _this _and _that_.

"NOOOOO I AM GOING"amu said ikuto smirked....amu started to run she didnt even want to know what _this _and_ that _was....

~at school~

"ahh i made it"amu said 'am glad my wings went' she thought

"AMU-CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"yaya shouted jumped on her

"yaya stop it get off now" amu said in her "cool & spicy" voice

"aww but yaya only wants to play with amu-chiiiiiiiiiii"yaya whined

"well NO" amu said angry

"hiiiiiiii"rima said coming to amu yaya went behind rima scared and just about to cry "aww amu what did you do to her"rima said hugging her...

"rimmmma-chan" yaya said "yeah yaya"rima said back looking at her then yaya whispered something in her ear" haha yeah sure"rima said"yaaaaaaay"yaya said happy

"urrgh what is it..." amu said she "ok one two three"rima said"BALA-BALANCE"they both yelleed and did them move

"ohh so it was that"amu said she didnt see the evil look in there face though

~after school~

"ok am going byyyye" amu saidwaving at them

"bye" rima and yaya said waving back" so shall we rima" yaya said"yes we shall yaya"rima said with and evil look in there face

she was walking home when she spotted an ice-cream shop 'aww might as well go get some' she thought

she bought a chocolate ice-cream "ahh nothing better then a .......GHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST"amu shouted...everybody looked at her she felt so embarrassed in front of all the people she was running really fat then she found herself at the park"ohh i guess all that running brought me here..well at least i still have my ice-cream"

she felt someone behind her and when she turned around" BOOOOOOO" rima and yaya shouted..

amu jumped let go of her ice-cream making her ice-cream fly up then was coming down then her eyes went wide open she was going to move but it was to late she looked at rima and yaya who were laughing there heads like there was no tomorrow amu glared at them with ice-cream all over her face " YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS"luckily there was a drink store close by amu went leaving rima and yaya confused....amu washed her face first then went to the store and bought two....'now they will see whats coming for them' amu smirked....amu come back to rima and yaya"hey i got drinks you want them??"amu said they both aid yes but of course they didnt know amu's plan "ok her you can have it" she said throwing covering them with juice all over them selfs...."thats pay back" amu said smiling and laughing yaya and rima looked at each other then started to laugh with amu........

~3 hours later of them laugh and having fun and stuff~

" alright i got to go now amu yaya"rima said waving good bye "byyyye rima" they both said "ok me too amu-chii by bye"yaya said waving good bye to her amu waved back" bye" amu said smiling...then it was quiet..

_"ahh i better get him its already late" then suddenly she heard something..."huh??" she said she went to the plac where it was coming from and what she could her was a song someone singing it...it was..._

**_shake it by metro station_**

**_Let's drop! Yeah, come on  
Shake, shake_**

**__**

I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door  
Your body's cold but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside  
Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now  
This feeling's tearing me up, here we go now

Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare  
We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide  
Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now  
This feeling's tearing me up, here we go now

Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind  
I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time  
But I was thinking of ways to get you staying the night  
Your body's shaking, tell me off so I can turn off the lights

Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

**_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_**

she saw it amu saw it "BUWAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" amu saw tadase singing it and dancing lol

tadase saw amu"amu...."tadase blushed

"OMG YOUR WORSE THEN ME AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"amu said laughing her head of like she is going to di in 5 seconds "ahahah...hey tadase how about this she came up to him then put something on his hair."there with some ice-cream and an ice-cream corn on you...you will look better HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA you keep up the good work tadase ahahahhahahaha"amu said lughing so loud

~an hour later~

" ahh finally am HOME"amu said

"Welcome back dear why are you so late dear i was getting worried"amu's mom said

"ahh its ok you dont have to worry i was with my friends having a laugh no wait no A LAUGH a big laugh like we were going to die ahahahha ok i am going to bed night"amu said happy going ustairs

"ok i am glad NIGHT DEAR"amu's mom said

amu got changed and went on her bed"AHHHHHHHH SO NICE but such along day i wonder what fantasy or whatever's going to happen tomorrow"amu said happily closing her eyes then she remembered what happened this morning with ikuto~she blushed~she started to think why he did it and stuff but before she knew it she was a sleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

...........

kitty:......~looks at rima and utau~

rima: ok kitty...she said is don and hop you all like it and she made it long for ya so b happy

utau: and guys please pretty please review please

ikuto: yeah we dont want kitty in a BAD mood

amu:...yeah

amu,ikuto,rima and utau: please press the green button and send nice reviews thank you

kitty: thank you for reading i hope you liked it.....~looks down still with a sad face~

everyone: SHE TALKED....

kitty: ~glares at everyone~its not something new~meow~ please review thank you~meow~

everyone: i think it is.......

kitty:~glares~meow~ bye ~meow~ oh yeah and like over 2000 words by a bit i am so happy my first time EVER yaay haha lol hehe^^BYYYE PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRY ON TOP...^^lol lmao rofl


	4. nightmares and something else?

kitty: yaaaaaaaaaaaay hi hi hi hi i am so happy yay~jumps up and down~yayaayayyyay

amu: what happened and why are you jumping up and down like an idiot...

kitty: ~glares at amu~

ikuto: so you got a review well thats good for you i guess...

amu: oh....but she is crazy she is jumping up and down and doing stuff and now shes...

kitty: ~licks lollipop and sings~lollipop lollipop yay for lollipop hahahaha lollipop ^^~continues licking it~

amu: -.- licking the lollipop and singing -.-

rima: well she is hyper thats what it is amu...

amu: i know that~looks the other way~

utau: sure you did ~looks at amu~

amu: shut up

ikuto: it was easy to tell you know amu that she was hyper

amu: why is everybody being mean to meeeeeee~runs away~

kitty: lollipop yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay~still licking it~

everone: ~looks at kitty~

kitty:LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLIPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP~looks at them~haha sorry hiii guys when did you come??

everyone:.......we were here ages ago....

kitty: oh ok then you can do the disclaimer while your here...

everyone: urgh...kitty....does....not.....own......shugo.....chara....

kitty: please enjoy~drinks pepsi~

rima & utau: GET THAT PEPSI OF HER...

everyone: why??

rima & utau: cuz she gets drunk on it and starts laughing her head of and maybe like maybe she will stop in like 24 hours...now GET IT OFF HER

kitty: hehe^^ i WONT LET YA ahahahhaha

everone: ON WITH THE STORY

rima & utau: GUUUUUUUYS...**_( btw it is true i get drunk on pepsi and hyper on anything with sugar or reviews i just noticed ahahahahah lol)_**

kitty: oh yeah before you start reading the first one is one that me and my friend did ages ago so i thought i would put but i made it different a bit...some of them i had dreamed of and some made up haha ok..now enjoy... thats all i wanted to say ahahahahaha. and if i but like **(nightmare) **that means it is a nightmare one haha...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**amu's pov: **

i was thinking about when ikuto kissed me but i fell asleep before i knew it....

**amu's dream: (nightmare)(A/N: me and my friend did it)**

i was walking back from school when i noticed that someone was fallowing me i looked back but no one was there so i continued but i keep feeling that someone was behind me i got scared so i ran home when i got home i was kinda safe so i went up stairs but before i went up stairs i was wondering were my parents went...'maybe they went out' i thought...'but they would of told me'i thought again but then i ignored it i went up stairs then into my room i jumped on my bed relaxed then i got up and looked outside my balcony then i felt that someone was next to the tree i looked at the tree but no one was there i thought i was just tired so i closed my balcony door and went to sleep....

~next morning~

i woke up and got changed i went downstairs but no one was there but i ignored that i went to school nothing was fallowing me i felt safe i got to school and went in my seat and sat down and class started...

~after school~

i went outside and no one seems to be talking to me but i ignored that too i was walking back home then it felt even scarier then yesterday i turned around no one was there but i saw something when i looked down i saw a shadow i looked up again no one there i looked back down and saw a shadow of a person i froze i turned around and ran as fast a i can but when i looked down there was nothing so i stopped but when i looked up i saw it standing that shadow i saw it it was standing i wanted to move but i couldn't it was getting closer and closer then finally it was going to grab me.....and when it was going to grab me suddenly....i wo-

**end of amu's:**

i woke up..i jumped out of bed and looked around me it was a nightmare at my house too because when i wake up from nightmare you see scary stuff in your room but isn't..i closed my eyes again hoping i would go back to sleep and i did.....

**amu's dream:(nightmare)** **( A/N: i had this nightmare i know it might sound funny i guess but believe me if you had this dream you would freak out well i guess i had this dream when me and my friend went down in the elevator and when it open we saw a cat ginger and white and it we got freaked out and something else it had.....red eyes plus when me and my friend tried to scare it..it didn't move from its place..)**

i was coming down an elevator and when it opened i saw a cat and i got scared i went passed it but it didnt move or get scared i go scared so anyway i was walking to the car my mom and dad were waiting for me in the car i went and i looked at the cat it got up on two feet and started to walk to me i ran to the car opened it and closed it so it wont open when i looked on were the cat was standing and walking but it wasnt there i looked at my window in the car it was right the at front of me and then it opened the door 'but i was closed it' i thought about to grab me when suddenly i woke up.

**end of amu's dream:**

i got up from that stupid dream but i kept my eyes closed because i know i would see things in the room so i went back to sleep hoping it not to be a nightmare **(a/n: i noticed that when your having a nightmare and something is about to happen to you...you wake up i keep thinking that it means you were going to die and if you were going to die in your dream you die in real life so thats why you always wake up from it lol i am freaked out here i dont want to continue but i have to)**

**amu's dream: (nightmare)(a/n: my cousins dream lol)**

i was a kid playing with my friends and one of my friends were counting when they finished they were going to catch us i was hiding and when she went somewhere else i got out of my hiding place going to run but i didnt move**(a/n: you know when you running but not moving from your place)** then a ghost came going to catch me "wait thats not fair i said i cant move give me 10 seconds to move" i said**(a/n:of course when my cousin had this dream she wasn't scared of the ghost lol i dont know why my self ahahha) **and then i tried to run but i didnt move from my place the ghost was counting and got to 5"wait its still not fair wait" i said then the ghost said"fine 5 seconds" i said"ok" he stared but i still couldn't move kept trying i ran and ran but i didnt move from my place then the ghost said" 1.." then he was going to catch me but i woke up from my dream....

**end of amu's dream:(a/n : LOL DONT GET NIGHTMARES EVERONE HAHA LOL i might do ahahhaha)**

i woke up i started to cry i didnt want anymore nightmares then i heard a tap on my window i got so scared that i couldn't move..i sat there looking then it opened i froze ' am sure i closed it maybe i didn't close it right i waited to see who it was then i i remembered the dream of the cat who opened the door i wanted this to be a dream but it wasn't i cried more hen that person got closer then hugged me i froze...."whats wrong amu" that person said...." i....i..."i couldn't talk i was to shocked and sacred to hell...the person looked at me i saw his eyes it was dark blue with his mid-night-blue-hair "i-ikuto..."i said "yes"he replayed " why are you here..."i said " i just couldn't get to sleep and it felt like something was wrong so i came to see you amu but then i noticed you were crying whats wrong amu tell me"ikuto looked worried waiting for amu's answer then she spoke "i...had ...nightmares..thats all i had three in a raw...and i am tired" i said while looking at ikuto..ikuto smiled and put the covers on amu " may i? "he said i nodded so he lied next to me i fell asleep holding him...he hugged me and fell asleep with his smirk on his face.**(a/n: i wanted to stop with the nightmare lol)**

**amu's dream:( weird dream)(A/N: ok look my stupid cousin had this dream but i am changing to shugo chara of course lol and and i i i cant believe what i was doing in ti you will know after you red what tadase is going to do and what he did i did in my cousins dream lol i was laughing my head of ahahha LOL)**

i was walking in class then i saw tadase licking the floor "what are you doing" i said laughing a bit "i am licking the floor its good it tastes like chocolate you should try it amu"he said**(A/N: yes that what i was doing ahahahahaha licking the floor saying it was good ahaha yeah right like i would do that ahha)"**no thank you tadase" i said i continued to walk then i saw utau making out with kukai i looked somewhere else so i wont see them kissing on the way i saw rima and nagihiko making out too i was like OMG..lol..i continued and went back to class " come on tadase we have to go save ikuto" i said "but dont want to the floor tastes good"he said" but we had to save ikuto"i said**(a/n: he was like in trouble lol i forgot why he is i just know he is like me cousin told me haha)**" i dont want to.." he said continuing licking the floor...i sighed ....then i woke up from my dream because of a light...

**end of amu's dream:(a/n: i stopped it cuz thats where my cousins dream stopped ahah)**

me and ikuto woke up because of a light we wondered what it was then i noticed i have devil's wings and tail and horn i sighed"i guess what i said i hope i dont be a devil came true**(a/n: in chapter 3)**....ikuto smirked he knew i knew i ignored it " thank you ikuto" i said..he smirked"for being here with me" i said" so your nightmares stopped...."he said smirking "yes and will you stop smirking" i yelled at him but not loud... he smirked i sighed knew his answer "sure" he smiled i was shocked and i looked at him with his smile i felt safe and relaxed next to him i smiled back then went back to sleep then i felt something on my forehead i blushed ihe kissed my forehead..i smiled with a few shades of pink on my cheek..we both went back to sleep.

~morning~

i woke up but ikuto wasn't there i smiled and i wa glad that wasn't a dream when he came even though i wanted it to..then i felt like singing i and no school and it was 6 o'clock 'woow i am up early today' i thought..i went to the balcony and then sang...

**_7 things by miley cyrus_**

**_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared_**

**__**

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothin's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear  
The 7 things I hate about you

The 7 things I hate about you  
Oh, you  
You're vain, your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology

When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like

**_The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old levis  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you  
You do, oh  
Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo  
Ooo, ooo, ooo  
(La, la, la)  
Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo  
Ooo, ooo, ooo_**

i felt so happy when i finished and then sang another one....so i did

**_the climb by mile cyrus _**

**_I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"_**

**__**

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

**_Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa_**

when i finished i wondered to my self then i said "i wonder whats going to happen to me today"i looked at back i smiled 'i guess the devil thing went haha ' i said smiling to my self standing on the balcony withe fresh air on me blowing my hair back i closed my eyes then opened them smiling.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

kitty: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY I finished i loved this one but nt th nightmares after they finished i just loved it i was like aww lol ahah

utau: why was i making out with kukai ~blsuhes~

kitty: tell my cousin haha

rima: yeah but your the one who changed to shugo chara~blushes~

kitty: haha true true ahahha

nagihiko and kukai: hii what you doing

rima & utau: ~blushes~

kitty:read the story

nagihiko: wh-...~looks at rima blushing then laughs~

kukai: whoa rima nagihiko why would you do that

kitty:??? you didnt continue reading it continue

kukai: ok~continues....stops..~whoa....woow..i guess i will take that back~looks at utau

utua:~blushes~

kitty: hahahaha

amu: haha i like tadase licking the floor haha

kitty:~glares at amu~

ikuto: haah she meant tadase not you

kitty: yeah but in my cousins dream i lick it not tadase haha lol

amu: hehe sorry but i would laugh at tadase not you hehe

tadase: why ME?

kitty: haha ok and i dont care if it is YOU..

everyone: please review thank you

kitty:hahahahahahah~drink another pepsi~ hahahahahahahhahahaahahahahhaha

everyone:....

kitty:hahahahahah review please hahahaha...ahh that better

eveyone: bye ... review

kitty: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH yeah please~has another can of pepsi~

everyone: ~wide eyes~nooooo

kitty: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS HAHAHAH.. bye~runs away~

everyone: yeah bye~chases kitty~

kitty:~comes back~ OMG

everone: WHAT?

kitty: this chapter IS SO LONG AND HUGS OVER 3000 WORDS WOOOOW

everone: your right lol... REVIEW

kitty: tell me if you like meh EXTRA long chapter haha


	5. the beach

kitty: hellooooo haha

everyone:......~steps a few steps back~

kitty: whats wrong???

everyone:....

kitty:....FINE THEN DONT TALK TO ME I HATE YOU ALL....~RUNS AWAY~looks through the door to see whats wrong but no one notices me hehe~

ikuto: well i am glad she went...but i feel sorry

amu: yeah and anyway why did we not talk??

everyone but not amu and tadase: we dont know....

tadase: well anyway i am glad that hyper thing isn't here....

everyone:~looks at the door and saw kitty with anger~looks at tadase feeling sorry for him~

tadase: why do you all look sorry for me??~looks at the door~...k...itty?..you.....urgh....when?.

kitty:~smiling coming to tadase~well done tadase i will make this tadamu and not amuto

everyone: WHAT?

tadas: really?? yay

kitty: sure

tadase: i am so happy that it is going to be tadamu~goes to kitty~can i hug you??....

kitty: NO and IN YOUR DREAMS IT WILL BE TADAMU IT WILL ALWAYS BE AMUTO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~grabs tadagay KICKS HIM STRANGLES HIM STABS HIM AND MANY MORE HORRIBLE STUFF~MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH~LOOKS at everyone~stands on tadagay~

tadase:.....k...~dies~

everyone:.........scary.......

kitty: oh yeah i just noticed that when you say tadase it sounds a bit like tadagay lol see tadase tadagay ahah lol...

everyone: kitty does not own shugo chara and she can get scary when she is hyper and angry....

kitty: on with the story yay oh yeah i noticed the on chapter 4 it was amu's pov all the way lol so we will continue with amu's pov ok at beginning

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

i walked away from the balcony so bored and then my phone RANG i answered it

"AMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" yaya shouted....

i got a headache now"urgh yeah what do you want" i said

"can we go somewhere today pleasssssssse" yaya said

"yeah sure wh-"i got interrupted by yaya

" ok we will meat ya at 1 o'clock ok bye"yaya said and hanged up on me

"oh great"i said i looked at the clock it said 12:55........"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" i shouted i got my clothes and go changed as fast as could..i heard a knock the door i ran downstairs and opened it...

" come on amu-chii hurry lets go "yaya whined

"ok ok bye mooooooooooom daaaaaaaad" i said

" bye dear" amu's mom said

"dont talk to any boys" amu's dad said

sighs "ok lets go"i said

"so where are we going?" me and utau said then we looked at each other

" um i dont know but how about the beach??" yaya said

"ok then" me,rima and utau said **(a/n: if you want to know what they are wearing go to my profile and look^^)**

**~at th beach~ normal pov: **

"ahh so nice the air feels good" amu said

" yeah your right" utau said

"so who wants to go swimming" yaya said

"me" amu and utau said then looked at each other then laughed

" ok what about you rima?"yaya said looking at rima

" umm....ok then i will go"rima said

they all have the swimming costume under the clothes so they took the clothes off....amu's costume was black with a cross in the middle up top with pink stripes at bottom on the right with a red rose on it.....yaya had a yellow ribbon up top on hers and her costume was pink.....rima's was blue with white poke-a-dots on it.....utau's was deep blue with a flower shaped patten on the top on the right it was a white with a bit of light blue....they all went into the water the started playing with the ball....

~1 hour later~

"haha that was fun so what do you want to do now yaya?" amu said

" i dont know....what do you think utau?"yaya said

"nope.....rima?" utau said..

" no i dont know" rima said

"hey guys i will be right back ok you all think of something ok"amu said while walking away.

" ok" they said and then started to think of something...

**amu's pov:**

i was walking away from them 'wait why am i leaving?'i thought 'i dont have anywhere i wanted to go but i felt like i had to' i thought then when i was continuing...i saw someone so i _sneaked to who ever it was_ so they wont notice me...i saw tadase and then he saw me so he started walking to me...i didnt know what to do i just stood there..he come close and finally was at front me...

"umm....h-hi..a-amu do y-you want t-to go o-out w-with m-me? he said while blushing i just looked at him....he looked back..

".................."i was silence i didnt talk i was shocked

"...umm s-so..?"tadase said blushing even more...i snapped out of my shock

".tadase.."i said..

"yeah?' he said..waiting...

".....LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE I WOULD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"i said laughing "hahahaha"i was laughing

"umm i..uh....o...k....b..y...e...."he said embarrassed..looking away

" HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA"i was still laughing he looked at me with a shock...

"ahh ok ok what?"i said glaring at him.

"i dont think thats funny...a-amu"tadase said...

" well tough i think it is hahaha i dont even love you and even though you said you love me i wont go out with you and you just come and say do you want to go out with me and you didnt even say that you loveed me ahahaha "i said..

"...oh..ok..then...a-amu..i-i l-love y-y-y-you" he said blushing....i looked at him

'OMG is he stupid' i thought "tadase..."i said annoyed..

"y-yes..."he said blushing...

"i said EVEN though YOU said you LOVED ME i wont GO OUT with YOU get it STUPID" i said annoyed while yelling at him...

"oh...o..kk..bye"he said blushing and walking away.

'grrr he is annoying ahhh' i thought then i was walking back to rima yaya and utau when something came at front of me it was ikuto

"hey strawberry" he said

"what do you want" i said still annoyed from tadase..

"o0o0o0o0o someone is in a bad mood" he said..i blushed' wait what why am i blushing' then he hugged me

"w-what a-are you d-doing"i said blushing

"nice _costume amu" he said smirking....._

_"YOU PERV" i said blushing.....then he let go of me_

_" aww my little pinkie pie is blushing" he said smirking...'pinkie pie?' i thought **(A/N: lol pinkie pie i made that up because i wanted a different name haha)**_

_".......pinkie....pie...?i said...blushing a bit_

_" yeah..."he smirked nearly laughing..i looked at him it looked like he was going to laugh..._

_"woof" i said...'what?? why did i say woof?? whaaat??' i thought...i blushed._

_"woof?..." he said laughing a bit then he noticed something..." ohhhhh.. i get it now then he played with my dog ears._

"what....let go"i said and moved away from him then looked up

"haha cute well anyway i guess i should go because your friends are calling you bye"he said smirking then went away...

"...what..uhh...bye?" i said.."AMU?? WHERE ARE YOU?" i heard rima yaya and utau shouted.

'ahh'i looked to see if my dig ears where there but they wont 'phew am glad they went' i thought with a relief.

"AM HERE" i said running to them

"where were you amu-chii we have to go now its getting dark"yaya said

"what already?"i looked at my watch it said 6:13 'whoa all that took like 3 hours' i thought

"lets go come on" utau said

"ok ok"i said

**~at amu's house~ normal pov:**

" ok bye see you all later" amu said

" byye" they all said

amu walked in her house" AM HOOOOOOOOOOME" amu said

" hi dear did you have fun" amu's mom said

" yeah " amu said.

" did you talk to any boys?"amu's dad said..

" uhh huh..uhh NO I didnt" amu lied...i sighed then walked up the stairs.

" GOOOD" amu's dad said

amiu sighed again half way the stairs

" HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SIS" ami said

" hi ami" amu said

" hehe good night" she went to amu and hugged.

" haha you to ami"amu hugged back then went to her room.

amu laid down on her bed " ahhhh" amu said...she went to get changed then went to and jumped on her bed then closed her eyes to goto sleep" cant wait till tomorrow maybe something will happen" she said then went to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

kitty: DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY FINALLY WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO......

tadase: ~cries~ your so mean why did you do that to me

kitty: because you made me angry...

amu: ahhahahahaha

ikuto: here she goes again

kitty: ok going to make this short i cant be bothered writing ahh MY HANDS hurt...LOOL

rima: ok please review thank you

everyone: REVIEW AND BYE

kitty: bye bye

kitty:..... REVIEW ahahha

kitty: oh yeah sorry if it was short ahahah lol bye

everyone: but it isn't short....

kitty: oh ok then oh yeah guys please go to my profile and vote on what wonder land amu is going in ok thank you bye and review plz thx


	6. what is this place wonderland?

Kitty: HIIIIIII woo lol new chapter ahhh lol

Ikuto: yeah took your time lik-

Amu: WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU?

Ikuto: yeah what she said

Kitty: yoru they r being me to meeeeeeee uwwwah

Yoru: ~hugs kitty~

Amu and Ikuto: WTF?.....

Kitty: ~smiles~ hehe^^ dats my yoru

Yoru: kitty does not own shugo chara or ANYTHING

Kitty: enjoy ^^

* * *

Amu woke up and got off her bed got changed and went downstairs " hey mom dad I am going out k? bye" she said going out of the door it was Saturday so there was no school " alright hun bye" amu's mom said " don't talk to any BOYS" her dad said crying" yes…..dad." amu said trying to get away from him"am off" she said with a bang.

"waaah anyway where am I going????" amu said she just felt like she had to go out but there is nothing to do so she continued walking then…..

'BANG'

"owwwwwww" amu said" that hurt she was wondering what she tripped on when she look it was a book' ahaha a book…a..book…how can STUPID DAMN BOOK TRIP ME' she thought she look at it and it read '_Cinderella'_ she looked at it the finally said ahh maybe some stupid kid dropped it" she sighed and then got up"what am I going to do with this?" he said annoyed "YO" a husky voice said amu she didn't even bother turning around cuz she knew who it was it was" ikuto" she said"what you up to?"he looked at whats in her hand "reading stories re we now?" he said smirking " no I didn't I t- you now what never mind" she said still annoyed and finally she turned around she blushed a bit 'GAWD DID HE GET HOTTER????' amu thought ikuto smirked like he could read amu's thought " so whtas with the book you tripped on it or something?" ikuto said smirking ' how did he know…urgh' amu thought"yes so what if I did" she said even more annoyed "hey let me see at that book "ikuto said wondering what it was amu gave it to him he opened it he kept going through the pages he didn't really seem interested and gave it back to amu while the page was at the middle ish…she took it the something flashed white thy didn't know what was happening but amu didn't like it she knew that…….

~10 minutes later~

"CINDERELLA,CINDERELLA WHERE ARE YOU" someone shouted amu woke up and look at herself 'ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh what am I wearing where am I where's ikuto?' amu thought panicking " CINDERELLA" the person said again then she came and said" WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE JUST SLEEPING GET UP NOW I WANT YOU TO CLEAN UP HURRY WE ARE GOING TO A BALL AND WHEN I COME BACK I WANT THIS PLACE SPARKILING GOT IT NOW START MOVING" her step mother said all amu said was" yeees" she didn't know what was happening but sh did know that she was in the book and she was Cinderella she was wondering who was the prince 'ikuto' she thought 'NOOOOO NO WAY I DON'T WANT HIM AHHHHHHHHHH why CANT IT BE SOMEONE ELLLSE" amu shouted in her head then she heard a door shut and something sparkly next to her it was…..

"fairy god mother?" amu said " yes yes yes now now you have t get ready for the ball now now now get a move on" the fairy god mother said she moved her wound around right left up down middle and god it gave amu a headache then…..

"alright all done off you go to the ball" the fairy god mother said

And again all amu said was" yes" amu said

~half an hour later~at the ball!!~

Amu walked then into the door and just stood somewhere she didn't want to get involved in any of it….

~with the fairy god mother~

"oh my I forgot to tell her to be back before mid-night haha silly me o well" she said

"oh wait I will go and tell someone to help her before midnight I know just the right person" she said again laughing

~with amu~

"urgh I hate this" she said "I want to go home" then someone walked to her of course it was the..prince 'OMG' amu thought

"may I have this dance" he said amu turned around only to see a princ with blonde hair and pink eyes**(kitty" I don't know what they were I forgot but I think they were pink lol)** 't-tadase' she thought 'I thought it was ikuto….wait if ikuto isn't the prince then who is he?....' amu thought again then she said" sure" she smiled' oh am not missing this chance to dance with tadase.

~with the fairy god mother~

"So will you?" she said "sure I guess I have to" a husky voice said "so umm wait utau why are you here?" he smirked "I HAVE NO IDEA" she said" AH GO NOW YOU HAVE TO GO QUICK ITS LIKE…UMM..11:57? GO NOW " she said ikuto was like alright aright but anyway he went.

'woow this is so fun 'amu thought dancing with tadase 'but why do I feel uncomfortable' amu thought then.. something grabbed amu around her waist really fast and disappeared the prince was just there frozen everyone laughing at him" I guess he's not really the prince we expected he would be"one said and the other one said" yeah he's dancing by him self"they laughed tadase the prince blushed and ran away.

~with amu~

"what the he-" amu said tthen stopped cuz she saw ikuto "hey princess had fun?"kuto smirked and landed "let go of me"amu said" aww after I saved you" he said and smirked again then it striked 12 amu went back to normal and ikuto gave her the book"soo how do we get out?..." amu said then look at the last page then looked at ikuto.. ikuto just smirked he knew she didn't want to but that was the only way."I don't want to.." amu said feeling like crying"then how are w going to get back?"ikuto said smirking….amu sighed in defeat she really did want to go home but to kiss ikuto she would rather die but anyway she got close to ikuto and kissed him she blushed and ikuto kissed back**(kitty: ahh what a happy ending hehe^^ lol)**when they stopped and flash white came and they were in there own" we are back" amu said ikuto smirked" yeah but something feel different" amu nodded in agreement she didn't know why but anyway they both got up amu looked around and then stood still..'it couldn't be no way'

* * *

Kitty: weeee

Yoru: cliffy

Amu and ikuto:I agree with you

Kitty: oh wll if you wanna know what happens review hehe^^

Everyone: REVIEW PLEASE

Kitty: bye bye^^


	7. The Past

Kitty: OMG AM SOO ANNOYED…..

Amu: W-what h-h-happened….~Scared~.

Kitty: What u don't KNOW?? SOMEONE SOMEONE….~Cries~ I CANT BELIEVE IT…….

Utau: Someone copied one of her BEST author…. Her story I mean an-

Kitty: NOOOO THE BEST AND MY FAV AUTHOER GET IT RIGHT UTAU.

Utau: ~Shuts Up~

Kitty: Good ~Cries in the emo corner~ whispers~ dumb idiot.

Utau: K-k-k-k-kitty does not o-o-own s-s-shugo c-chara peach pit does ~sighs in relief~

Kitty: ~Glares~

* * *

_'it couldn't be no way'_

* * *

Amu stood there shocked Ikuto just stared on what was at front of them.

Then he smirked. "Aww is that my lil' cute Strawberry??" he said.

"N-no its not" Amu said trying to keep her cool. Ikuto just smirked.

Then the figures came closer showing lil' Amu and her mom and dad.

"So cute" Ikuto whispered.

"S-shut it" Amu glared at him.

"But its true"

"NO ITS NOT"

"yes it is"

"NO,ITS N.O.T" Amu screamed.

Ikuto just smirked.

"by the way where are we??" Amu Questioned.

"I don't know probably in the past" Ikuto said.

Amu looked at him "I-in the p-past??..." Amu said. "How do we get back?".

"Who knows" Ikuto replied. " But, while were here lets see how you used to be" he smirked.

"l-lets Not" Amu said pulling Ikuto with her but failed."Come on Move it" She shouted.

Before Ikuto could reply lil' Amu said something.

"Mama I wanna marry someone Hoooooot and Cooooooool" the 5 year old Amu said.

Ikuto smirked.

Amu blushed.

"Not True and ..well ok it **was** But not anymore I've already changed my mind about that." The big Amu said.

"And am not changing that I want to marry a hot Guy I wont change my mind about it" the lil' Amu said. Her parents just smiled.

" Of course you wont change you mind hunny and you will be able to get any boy you want cuz your so cute." Her mom Midori said.

The big Amu and small Amu blushed.

Ikuto once again smirked and looked at Amu who was blushing.

"I-it i-is n-not T-t-true."Amu stuttered.

"Hmm why did you want to marry one anyway?" Ikuto Questioned while smirking.

"Annnnnnnnnnnnnnd I want him to be a Perverted type" The little Amu continued.

Ikuto smirked a big smirk.

"I S-so did not S-say THAT" Amu blushed "Please can we goo" She Pleaded.

"Awww Amu wanted that type of guy why didn't you just say soo" Ikuto teased.

"I SAID LETS GO" Amu shouted.

"Annnnnnnnnnnnd i don't know I'll love him not matter what he does _**to me**_" The Little Amu said Happily.

Amu blushed so hard that her face became a tomato.

Ikuto who was still smirking looked at the blushing Amu." Did You actually mean that?" still smirking Ikuto continued. " So you don't mind if I do anything to you right I mean you just said you loved me".

"No I didn't" Amu said while Ikuto getting closer.

"Aww don't deny it _Amu_" Ikuto said smirking getting more closer to her.

"A-am N-NOT…" Amu shouted taking steps back until she bumped into a wall and blushing.

Ikuto got closer and put one of his hands next on the wall next to Amu's head.

"I-ikuto.." Amu said blushing then looked down.

"Aww is my Strawberry shy?" he said smirking and lifted her chin up making her look right into his eyes.

Amu blushed.

Ikuto got closer to Amu's lips just about to kiss her.

"HAKUNA MATATA WHAT A WONDERFUL PHRASE…" someone sang.**(Kitty: when I read it again I was like O.O… Lol ^^)**

Amu looked to who it was relieved that someone did that and then the "Annoyed " Ikuto looked to see who he was going to kill cuz he ruined the moment.

"Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze.."

Amu and Ikuto stared.

"It means no worries for the rest of your days…"

They continued to stare then tried to keep there laughter in.

"Its our problem-free…philosophy…"

"BUWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAH AHHAHA HAHAHHA" Amu laughed,or laughing her head off, then tears started to come cuz she laughed so much.

On the other hand Ikuto also laughed is head off like there was no tomorrow.

"Hakuna Matata!!!" The Little Tadase finished.

Then there was a flash of white coming again.

'Yes' Amu thought 'Home at least' then they disappeared from the past and went somewhere else…but where is that somewhere else??.

"Owwwwwwwwwww" Amu said.

"What do u mean ow your on top off me" Ikuto said. Amu looked down and laughed." Sorry ahahahah" She got off of him.

Amu looked around "GREEEEAT NOW WHERE ARE WE…???" She screamed.

"Probably In the future.." Ikuto joked.

"How did you know…??" Amu asked him. Ikuto turned to her.

" What do you mean it was a jo-"

Ikuto saw Amu point to something there he saw him and Amu together but a bit older with someone shorter like there daughter or something.

Ikuto widened his eyes then Smirked."Woow Amu you even accepted to marry me, who would have thorught" he said then Amu blushed.

"S-shut up" she said. Ikuto smirked.

* * *

Kitty: DONE muaahahaha I guess I wont end the story yet ahahhaha^^.

Amu: w-we have a k-kid??

Ikuto: yes Amu dear we do ~smirks~

Amu: ~blushes~ a-

Kitty: anyway review and guys I don't want be part of this so GET A ROOM YOU TWO.

Everyone: ~Blinks~

Amu: ~shocked…~

Kitty: ahahahah Bye bye now^^ don't forget to review eheheh^^.


	8. The Future

Kitty: Waa little Amu's Adorable hehehe^^.

Amu: no am not.

Kitty: I didn't day AMU I said LITTLE AMU. Lol

Amu:…..there both same.

Kitty: Aww that mean u do want to be cute ~smriks~

Amu: Whatever~blushes~ kitty doesn't won shugo chara or its characters.

Kitty: Enjoy~~.

_______________________________

"I~~ku~~to~~" The older Amu said.

Amu blushed, Ikuto smirked.

"Why the hell would I say that." Amu said

"I don't know why don't you Ask your self?" Ikuto said smirking."Since it is you who said it".

"No I Neva" Amu said.

"We'll see in the Future"

"Amu…WE are already in the future" Ikuto said smriking.

"I……..Shut up" Amu said acting stubborn.

"Maaama, Can I go and play with Mimi??" their daughter said.

"Who's Mimi?" Amu said.

"Dunno" Ikuto said.

"Why do you want to play with the doll maker Mimi?" The older Amu said."She might turn you into a doll if your not careful" Her mom said again but this time laughing.

"Hmph, am not scared." The lil' girl said.

"Woow she looks like you and acts like you Amu" Ikuto said.

"S-shut up and why haven't you talked yet" Amu said blushing.

"Aww you want to know that much if I changed or something" Ikuto said teasing Amu.

"N-no..Oh just shut up" Amu said blushing more.

"So you don't want me to change?" Ikuto said smirking.

"I SAID JUST SHUT-"

"Amu, your highness your so beautiful today, its unbelievable" Big Tadase said In the most girly voice Eva.

Amu and ikuto looked at him. And Amu laughed.

At the same time The older Amu and Ikuto plus their daughter looked at him.

"Uhhhhhh , why thank you tadase" The older Amu said and the normal Amu said in a low voice laughing.

Ikuto looks at Amu.

"Come on I just had to say that" Amu said Ikuto smirked.

"Mama..its the Gay head again.." their daughter said.

"BUWAHAHAHAH oh GOD" Amu said out loud laughing.

The Older Ikuto smirked and before he could say anything The older Amu said something.

"Amulet,That not very nice Who told you that." Her mother said and then glared at Ikuto(older Ikuto lol).

"Ahh its alright Mi Highness " Tadase said.

"Don't you dare teach our Daughter that in the Future got it Ikuto" Amu said then stopped cuz she just realized what she said.

Ikuto just stared then smirked.

"So you do want to marry me and have a kid" He said smirking.

"No I don't-"

"Mummy, Tadase used to do embarrassing things right??, when he was their age" Amulet pointed at Amu and Ikuto.

"Oh god, can she see us?" Amu said.

"Dunno" Ikuto said Smirking.

The older Amu und Ikuto look at where she pointed.

"There's No one there hun"Amu said.

"Hahaha I know I was just pointing randomly, But he did right?" Amulet said.

"…….Right.." Amu said.

"You sure do have a weird daughter Amu" Ikuto said.

"NO she's our daughter-" Amu said" You know what just screw that".

Ikuto smirked.

"Yes, I did Amulet" Tadase said."Do you want to here all about it?"

"Yes" Amulet said nodding.

"Well I guess we should leave them"The older Amu said."Do you want to go back inside" She said then started to hug The older Ikuto around the neck.

"I never knew you got that perverted,_Amu_" Ikuto said smirking.

"Sure" The older Ikuto said and Amu blushed like a tomato.

'Woow his voice got hotter' Amu thought.

"Aww my Strawberry's blushing." Ikuto said smirking then getting close to her.

"Noooooo am not" Amu said then turns and starts to walk trying to get away from Ikuto.

"Oh no you don't" Ikuto said Hugging Amu's waist and pulling her closer to him.

"L-let go of me" Amu said.

"No" He said whispering in her ear."Am not missing this chance of spending my time with you."

And with that said, a flash of light came and went in a blink of an eye and they were back to their world.

Ikuto sighs.

"Whats w-wrong Ikuto" Amu said going close to him since the light mad them separate from each other.

"What do you mean, isn't it obvious." Ikuto said in a icy cold tone that it made Amu shiver.

Amu sat there quiet thinking whats wrong with him until it hit her.

She blushed a few shade of pink closed her eyes and then got close to Ikuto just about to kiss him. Which made Ikuto shocked.

"Waa you do here?" someone said cutting them off Amu looked to see Tadase.

'He looks kinda ..Drunk' Amu thought forgetting what just happened.

Ikuto sighed again and glared at Tadase.

"You all night fly" Tadase said again.

"what the hell are you talking about" Amu said annoyed.

"Tiss" Tadase said getting closer to Amu and kissed her.

But thankfully he missed and kissed her on the said of her lips.

Amu stood there shocked not knowing what to do until Ikuto Snapped.

He went and grabbed Tadase beat him up until he looked like a dead Zombie.

"I-ikuto.." Amu called his name frightened.

Ikuto looked at Amu like he was ready do kill another person probably Her Amu who was at front of him.

"I-ikuto s-stop" Amu said about to cry she went to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Stop please" Amu said letting tears come.

"A-amu.."Ikuto said shocked then hugged her.

"Am sorry" He whispered in Amu's ear.

* * *

Kitty:~cries~ ..LOL naah how gay hope you like it sera.

Sera: XD

Kitty: sorRy had to do tha lol xDD

Amu:….I KISSED IKUTOOO???

Ikuto: Yeah got a problem ~winks and smirks~

Kitty: I DON'T hehehehe^^

Everyone: Don't forget to review hehehe^^.


	9. Everyone Has To Have A Happy Ending!

Kitty: Alright I hope you all enjoyed this story cuz this is the last Chapter.

Tadase: Good now I don't have to do random stuff.

Kitty: ~sighs~ too bad…But anyway ENJOY hehehe.

* * *

"Don't ever do that again" Amu said frightened.

"i..i wont Amu am sorry" Ikuto apologized.

After he said that Amu didn't say anything else instead she fell asleep.

Ikuto smiled and picked her up and went back to his house and put her on his bed covered her up then went down stairs.

~few hours later~

Amu woke up looking around trying to figure where she was.

"W-what where the H-hell am i??"

"In my house and On my bed" Ikuto said smirking.

"AHHHHHHH" Amu screamed.

"Woow Amu you don't have to scream" Ikuto smirked.

"W-well you came out of nowhere" Amu said.

"Am only standing next to the door you know" Ikuto said.

"Hmph, so I don't care" Amu said acting Stubborn

Ikuto smirked and started to walk up to Amu.

Amu just stared at him.

After he got closer to Amu he leaned Over Amu to make her fall back on the bed Ikuto smirked.

"W-what do y-you w-want" Amu said stuttering.

"Aww is that how you thank someone you let you sleep on his own bed?"Ikuto said teasing Amu.

"S-shut Up" Amu said blushing.

Ikuto leaned in closer make only a few inches between them.

Amu blushed.

He got even more closer then was about to stand back up but Amu kissed him on the lips.

"T-thank you.." Amu said blushing like a tomato.

Ikuto was shocked and just stared at her then smirked.

"No problem" He said then smiled trying not to let Amu see it but she did.

"You should smile more you know" Amu said.

"Hmm…do you want me too?" Ikuto said smirking.

Amu nodded.

"Do you really want me to??"

Amu nodded again but this time while blushing.

Ikuto smirked.

"Then…"

Amu looked at him.

"On three…"

Amu stared at him looking confused.

"Condition…" Ikuto finished.

"W-whats that??" Amu said blushing.

Ikuto smirked."This…"

Ikuto kissed Amu this time and was on top of her on the bed.

Amu blushed.

"You'll always love me.." He said.

Amu blushed more.

"You'll never leave me …"

Amu stared at him blushing and waiting for the third one.

"You'll of course…Marry me." Ikuto finished.

Amu nearly fainted at the last one.

"Soo yes or no?" Ikuto said smirking.

Amu looked at him.

"1. I already and will always love you" She said Ikuto smirked.

"2. I'll never leave you…Ever"

"3. Of course I will…but-" Amu was cut of by Ikuto.

"You will?" Ikuto said a bit shocked even though he knew lready she will have to say yes course he saw the future.

"But.. Not yet" Amu finished Blushing then looked away.

Ikuto smirked.

"Ok then when the third one is finished I'll think about it" He said Smirking.

"WHAT" Amu yelled. " But.. you never said you'll think about it You lieeeed."

Ikuto smirked." I never did and I said I'll think about it you never know I might not be lying".

Amu looked at him and was about to shout at him but he stopped her with a kiss.

"Now how about you be quiet and let Us enjoy our time" Ikuto said smirking.

Then they both kissed. " 'Kay." Amu said smiling.

~While on the other hand~

"I-isnt anyway one gunna c-call the P-police or something..?" Tadase said lying on the floor.

"S-someone..help..pleasee…"Tadase said before fainting (wow Ikuto most have beat him bad lol xD)

Before he fainted a figure came up to him.

"Oh my god, Tadase are you a-alright??" The figure said.

"Huh…Lulu..IS that really you??" Tadase said trying to get up.

"Y-yes" Lulu said letting tears come out and picking Tadase up.

"I missed you so much" She said.

"Lulu am ..am so Happy to see you" Tadase said and hugged her.

"I've wanted to tell you something before..but..i didn't have the strength to say it to you Tadase" Lulu said.

Tadase looked confused.

"I've always..loved you and I still do" Lulu said and blushed.

"Me too Lulu I love you too" Tadase said blushing they got closer to each other and Kissed each other.

After that Lulu got Tadase to the a few days later Tadase got out.

And with all that Amu and Ikuto were having their…Precious time.

"Ikuto, I love you" Amu said smiling.

Ikuto smirked. "Aww really, I thought you hated me?" He said.

Amu looked at him." Ikuto YOU IDIOT" Amu yelled at him and tried to hit him but failed and fall on top of him instead.

"Good, and your staying there all your life" Amu said Blushing.

"Woow, Amu I never knew you were so perverted." Ikuto said smirking.

"Well then you still don't know me." Amu said smirking then they both kissed.

* * *

Kitty:..Ok now this is a stupid ending..lol xD

Ikuto: Aww Amu's a pervert –smirks-

Amu: S-shut up.

Kitty: BTW sera guess what all because of u..u made me listen to breathe all yesterday and all today from when I came on my laptop lol xD

Sera: xDD

Shugo chara: Review please thxx.

Kitty: I hoped you liked this story I cant believe its compete.. soo sad hahah xD oh wellz bye bye see you on the other Stories^^. Bye.


End file.
